No Place For Me
by Sweet Misa
Summary: Chloe Mason has just transfered to Sky High hoping no one discovers her dark past, but she is about to learn that nothing stays secret in high school. MarvelCrossover. WarrenOC. My first fanfic!
1. Welcome to Sky High

**Author's note: **Hi! This is my first fanfiction. So, try to work with me. Sorry that the first couple chapters are short, but they do get longer. Oh by the way this is a Marvel Comics Crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High or any of the characters, I'm not that creative.

I hope you enjoy reading!

**Welcome To Sky High**

Chloe was at Sky High. Just standing there looking like the biggest dork in the world. It was her first day and she was a freshman. Chloe sighed and looked around at the students who had already made friends. A boy and a girl held hands laughing. Another boy attempted to impress a girl with his odd style of dancing.

Chloe just had to come here to this school. She could just imagine what'd the students would say. The rumors that would start as soon as they saw her and found out who she was. Sky High was no place for a girl like her._ I hate being me_ she thought touching her amulet as she entered the school.

Chloe entered the gym with the other freshmen a little hesitant. She knew that the coach would call her up and make her show him her powers. Chloe sighed as Coach Boomer entered the gym clipboard in hand. Chloe folded her arms across her chest and looked at the coach waiting to hear her name and get the power placement over with.

"All right, let's see here," Coach Boomer said in a deep voice looking at the clipboard in his hands. "Mason, Chloe." he looked around and spotted the new face. "Show me your powers." Chloe unfolded her arms and sighed getting to the platform. All eyes were on her, which always made the girl uncomfortable.

Chloe stood on the stage swinging her arms uncomfortably. The coach was looking down at his clipboard. Soon he looked at Chloe realizing the girl was there.

"Well," he asked. "Show your powers." Chloe tilted her head back and sighed. She slowly breathed in and pointed her hands toward the ground. She felt the pulsing energy in her fingers and gave a smile before jolting her hand to the ceiling. Immediately a beam of blue electricity came at her flowing through her hand. The others gasped in amazement as Chloe finally clenched her fist making the beam disappear.

"Electricity," the coach said nodding writing on the clipboard. "Hero" Chloe smiled as she heard his words. She hoped to be a hero.

**I just put two of my chapters together to make this chapter a bit longer. Also Chloe is supposed to be mysterious in the begining. She does have a family member from the Marvel universe, but it's supposed to be a secret. (For at least the next three chapters). Hope you have fun guessing who that person is!**


	2. Lonely Lunch

**Lonely Lunch**

Chloe walked into the cafeteria with her tray of light based lunch foods. The cafeteria was divided like every other high school. Jocks sat joking at one table, while other groups sat close together at other tables. Chloe glanced around for a place to sit. Almost every table was full.

Soon, the young girl spotted a tiny group of two girls and a blonde haired boy. Chloe took a deep breathe as she walked over to the group's table. Chloe's long flowing green skirt touched the floor as she moved.

"Um…excuse me?" Chloe asked as she stared at the three teens laughing. The three kids looked at Chloe. One girl gave her a dirty look while the other two, one who wore a fluffy blue sweater, just stared.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Chloe asked her voice squeaky. The girl in the fluffy blue sweater looked Chloe up and down than stared at her face and quickly looked at her friends shocked. She whispered in the girl's ear who than stared at Chloe shaking her head rapidly. Chloe sighed and began looking for another table.

Chloe saw almost all the tables were full except one. Only one person occupied the table. It was an older boy dressed in all black with long black hair with a maroon streak. His head was down reading a book. She hated to disturb the boy, but there was no other tables. She solemnly walked over to the table, her heart beating rapidly. Her hands shook as she got closer noticing the boy was extremely handsome.

"Um…excuse me?" She said in a shaking voice The boy looked up with dead set cold eyes. For some reason Chloe didn't feel frightened any more. She took a deep breath before continuing to talk. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's no where else for me to sit."  
The boy looked around at the other tables and realized she was right. He sighed and invited Chloe to sit. Chloe sat in front of him glad that she finally could eat. She picked up a carrot stick trying to not stare at her handsome companion.

"Are you new?" His deep masculine voice asked. Chloe looked up to see he still had his head in the book.

"Um, yes, I'm a freshman." Chloe said biting her lip. She had newbie written all over her face. He turned the page in his book.

"I can tell." He looked up and smiled. He had a beautiful smile. Chloe had to look away before her face turned completely red. "I'm Warren by the way. Warren Peace." Why was he introducing himself to her? She guessed he didn't know who she was, yet.

"I'm Chloe Mason. Are you an upper classmen?" She sounded stupid saying it, but he just smiled.

"I'm a sophomore." He said than there was a long awkward silence. They both looked down and read or ate.

Chloe listened around her at the various conversations. She wanted to know if anyone had figured out her secret like the lunch table she had been rejected from had. She heard someone say something she didn't like.

"I heard that Mason girl is the daughter of a really big villain." She turned to see a boy with outrageous spiky blonde hair tell his table.

Two of the girls she recognized from her gym class. She turned before she could hear them respond and went to throw her lunch away and leave the lunch room.

**Author's Note**: I hope this was a better chapter. Who could Chloe's father and/or mother be? Will update whether anyone likes it or not!


	3. Partners

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews! Good and bad. All are welcome. Oh I forgot to say this, but none of the Marvel Comics characters that may (nudge, nudge, wink, wink) show up are mine either. I can't say who cause that would ruin the surprise.

Any how enjoy Chapter 3!

**Partners**

Chloe quickly entered her science class out of breath. She had gotten lost as any freshmen transfer would. Her new teacher had an enormous head and stared at her. She was late as she noticed the teacher demonstrating an experiment to the class.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said taking a deep breath. "I got lost." She placed a yellow transfer slip on his desk. He stared at her for a moment as if trying to remember who she was. Students whispered around her.

"Just take your seat next to Mr. Peace." Chloe looked over and saw the only empty seat next to the boy she had sat with at lunch. She stumbled over to her seat and sat beside Warren.

"Hey," He said staring at Chloe oddly. She forced a smile as the whispers about her continued.

"Hey." She said back as Mr. Medulla continued his demonstration.. She turned away and placed a green notebook on her desk trying to listen to the teacher, but couldn't help, but hear two boys whispering.

"Now that I have demonstrated you may begin. I will be coming around to give you your equipment." _Oh no_, Chloe thought looking up to see Mr. Medulla handing the first lab table its equipment.

"Don't worry," Warren assured her. "I did this lab last year. You'll be fine with me as your partner." Chloe looked at him realizing for the first time she would be working with super hunky Warren Peace.

"Did you have to repeat this course?" Chloe asked curiously as the two whispering boys started to experiment loudly.

"Sort of," Warren began with a grin. "I got kicked out last year for fighting another student." He was bad, but Chloe didn't care. If genes were correct she'd be just as bad or worse.

"Ms. Mason, I see you and Mr. Peace are getting along fine." Mr. Medulla said with a completely straight face. He placed several pieces of equipment on the table. "That's a good thing since you will be partners for the remainder of the year." Warren and Chloe exchanged looks before staring down at the strange devices.

"Ready to get started, partner?" Warren asked Chloe with a grin. Chloe nodded and the two began working together.

Chloe arrived at her house shutting the door slowly behind. She sighed glad to be "home" even though it really wasn't her true home. After fumbling over electronics in her Mad Science class and being surprisingly great in her Basic Villain History class, Chloe had found Sky High quite like any other high school. At least the ones she read about in books. She had never been to a real high school before.

"Oh, hello Chloe." Chloe's foster mother greeted her coming into the hall while drying a dish. "How was your first day at school?" Chloe dropped her bag on the floor and sighed once again as she saw her older foster sister, Emily peeked in from the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess." Chloe flexed her fingers releasing tiny blue sparks.

"Did you meet any one with cool powers?" Timmy, Chloe's little foster brother asked quickly coming down the stairs.

"Timothy, don't interrogate Chloe." Her foster mother told her son. Chloe shrugged. She wasn't sure of any of the kids powers.

"Not really, but my science teacher has a really big head." Chloe said as she headed for the stairs. The boy laughed.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Mrs. Mason stated. Chloe nodded and went to her room.

Chloe collapsed on top of her bed. School was hard, but not just the studies it was mainly the kids. She felt like she was being judged. Just because her father was a villain, a very, very famous powerful villain didn't make her one too. She was glad that Warren (even though he may turn on her tomorrow) was there today.

Chloe listened as Emily and Timmy fought over the phone in the other room. She smiled. She had been by herself her whole life. Her father had really been the only one there since her mother had died when she was so young. Her new family had been really great to her. The Masons had been kind enough to adopt Chloe and enroll her in school. Sure, they had been a little scared of her, but they had gotten over it.

The kids at school were worse. Except Warren. She really hoped she would see him again, but he was too cool to be hanging out with a loser freshman who probably everyone feared by now.

"Chloe dinner!" Her foster mother called. Chloe crawled from bed to go down stairs to her normal family.


	4. Alike

**Alike**

_Okay,_ Chloe thought as she looked around the muffled cafeteria. _I officially hate school_. The day had started out pretty bad starting with Chloe nearly missing her bus. Than in first period gym a blonde girl had iced her arm on "accident". The worst thing possible had happened last period in English.

She had to do a group project with the girl who had frozen her arm plus a blonde haired boy who had rejected her at lunch her first day of school. She really hadn't done anything wrong when water spill all over her from the blonde boy's water bottle. That's when it happened. She sparked. She remembered the electricity buzz around her. The teacher had been calm by the natural reaction, but the students had freaked.

The freeze girl had started calling her names. Chloe had completely lost it. Before she knew it the girl was across the room and her hand was sparking with energy. Everyone had gotten scared, even the teacher. That's when Principal Powers had come and escorted Chloe to speak to her, alone.

She had explained about using powers and what not, but Chloe didn't listen. She was just trying to keep in the tears. Principal Powers had suggested a transfer from the class. Chloe had accepted it. She had been glad too. She had almost forgotten that things spread like wild fire in high school.

Chloe took a step into the cafeteria with her tray of food. Everything was silent except some soft murmurs. Chloe breathed and took more steps just wanting to feel a little like a regular person. She felt all eyes on her, judging her.

"Who does she think she is showing her face after what she did to Lisa?" She heard the blonde boy ask as she passed his table. The lights flickered and she could almost fell the room stiffen. "Why is she even here?" She heard and the lights flickered again.

"She can't possibly think anyone is going to accept her?" She turned to see two twin boys talking.

"You know you're not very threatening." The other twin told her. The lights flickered. "Why don't you do us a favor and leave?" She could have cried right than.

"Leave her alone." She felt someone by her side she looked up to see her knight in shining armor.

"Sure thing, Peace." The two seemed scared of Warren. Warren started to head over to his table, so Chloe followed. Both she and Warren sat at the table. The room became alive again. Warren didn't look at her and only read his book. Chloe looked down at her tray feeling like an idiot. She wiped her eyes of stray tears.

"Are you okay?" Chloe looked up to see Warren's concerned face.

"I guess." Chloe said with a shrug picking up her apple. "I'm not really adjusting well to high school."

"Why is that?" He really sounded interested in what she had to say. _I guess it's time I got this off my chest_. she thought taking in a sigh.

"I've been home schooled all my life, so I haven't really been around other kids." The words seemed simple and easy. "People for that matter either or Americans."

"I take it you're not from around here." Warren said with a cute smirk.

"Yeah, I'm from Latveria." That should have surprised him. Her foster parents were the only ones who knew where she was from. When anyone thought of Latveria there was only one person they had in mind.

"Things are different here." Warren told her. "What about your family?" Chloe looked up to see Warren had an interesting look on his face. It was as if he really couldn't tell what she was getting at or he could and just wanted to confirm it.

"My mother died when I was four and my dad never had time for me." She looked for a reaction, but he just waited for more. His chin laid on top of his folded hands on his bag.

"My dad always had a lot of work," She bit her lip not wanting to say what needed to be said, but decided to go through it any way. She closed her eyes. "He was always working because he wa…is a super villain. My father is Victor VonDoom, Dr. Doom. I was sent here after a coup took over our country. My father fled, but I was rescued and sent here so my father couldn't find me." Chloe opened her eyes to see Warren remaining the same. Except a tiny smirk appeared across his face.

"What?" She asked confused. If this had been anyone else they'd be praying for their life.

"It's just good to hear someone in the same place as me." Warren explained with an even wider grin. "My dad's a super villain too. Barron Battle. You really don't have to worry." Warren motioned to the twin boys who had made fun of Chloe. "The Stevenson twins think they're big since Lash and Speed left. They won't mess with you again." Chloe blushed relieved. She had indeed heard of the notorious Barron Battle from one of her father's books. According to that he had been sentenced to prison. At least Warren knew where his father was.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Chloe said with a shrug. "Nobody's every done that for me."

"No problem. You can sit here if you want, but try not to bother me." Warren looked back down at his book. Chloe sighed. At least she had a place to sit for lunch. She peered at the book Warren was reading while she ate. She smiled recognizing it.

"That's an awesome book." She told him. He looked up at her.

"I know. I've read it three times already." He told her.

"Twenty-three." She said him with a smile. He smiled back. God, he had an awesome smile.

" That's what happens when you're home schooled." Warren chuckled. Chloe couldn't help, but blush. "I guess you can help explain some things to me." He pushed the book forward to show Chloe. Chloe smiled and started to explain part of the novel to Warren. She had never felt so wanted.

**Author's note:** Secrets are revealed. I hoped you liked it! More to come!


	5. Save Chloe

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. I had to fix some things.

**Save Chloe**

It was Friday. It was Chloe's first Friday at school and she felt so relieved. Warren and her had become closer. They had both discovered their extreme love of books. Chloe was so glad to finally have someone to talk to. Warren had also introduced her to his friends.

One was the son of the Commander and Jetstream and the others were sidekicks. Chloe had learned that Layla's, one of the sidekicks and Will's girlfriend, mother was from Latveria, which made the two have some things to talk about. Now, she was sitting next to Warren on the bleachers in the gym. They were about to do a hero training program Warren had told her happened every Friday. It was called Save the Citizen, which involved two heroes trying to save a dummy as two villains tried to stop them. It seemed pretty stupid, yet entertaining.

Chloe watched as the villains, the Stevenson twins attacked the two boys playing heroes. One Stevenson shot a psychic blast at a boy with big curly hair. He was knocked back into his teammate. The dummy dropped and was shredded to bits.

"Hogan, Florence," Coach Boomer shouted to the two boys. "Your citizen just became mulch because you failed to defeat your villains." The twins high fived each other. Hogan and Florence sulked off the court.

"Stevensons who do you want to go up against next?" Boomer asked writing in his clipboard.

"We'll take Stronghold." The one with spiky light brown spikes said pointing at Will two rows away from Chloe and Warren.

"And we'll take Mason." Chloe's heart skipped a beat. The lights flickered.

"You'll be fine." Warren whispered in her ear before for got up to leave. Fortunately, Chloe was wearing green sweat pants that day and not her usual skirt. Chloe quickly put the gear on and went into the arena. Will came in beside her.

"You have three minutes to save your citizen." The citizen dropped half way above a bed of spikes. The timer started. Chloe barely had time to breathe when a spark hit her foot. She sprang back and saw one of the Stevensons holding several self made fireworks in his hands. He flicked his wrist again and a firework shot Chloe's leg. She sprang. She looked over at Stronghold, who was trying to dodge the other Stevensons' psychic blast. He was having no luck.

Chloe breathed in. Another firework was about to hit her, but she shot it back with a bolt of electricity. The boy touched his arm and sneered. He shot several other fireworks. Chloe knocked each one back.

"Hey, a little help, bro." The firework brother asked his blasting twin. He shot a blast at Will before going over to his brother. The blaster grabbed his twin's shoulders and tossed him at Chloe.

The firework's fist collided with the middle of Chloe's chest. Suddenly, Chloe felt her chest become solid. She heard a clanking of metal rip across her chest. She couldn't breathe. She held her chest, but instead of feeling soft flesh she felt cold metal. She looked up and saw the twins. They seemed scared like when Warren had talked to them, but a little more terrified.

"Chloe!" She heard someone shout. She fell to her knees unable to breathe. She heard someone running, but couldn't keep awake and passed out.


	6. Friends

**Friends **

Chloe murmured waking up. She touched the side of her head feeling rather dizzy. She really couldn't remember much of anything.  
"Easy," Nurse Specs assured the girl pushing her lightly on the bed. Chloe laid back and blinked remembering only the sensation of breathlessness hitting her on the battle field. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"What happened?" Chloe asked dreary and perplexed.

"You passed out, dear." The ancient nurse told her. "You were in Save the Citizen and Jack Stevenson punched you and you turned to metal." Chloe's eyes widened and sprang up. She touched her chest feeling for metal. She was soft and fleshy. "I guess that's a new power for you." Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"We called your parents and a bus is going to bring all you home." Nurse Specs said patting Chloe's shoulder. Chloe blinked.

"All?" She asked confused.

"Hey," She looked in the doorway to see Warren Peace changed out of his gym outfit and into his black leather jacket and jeans. Nurse Specs took that chance to leave the room. "You had me worried." He walked into the room and grabbed a chair. He placed it next to the cot and sat, leaning against the back of the chair.

"I'm sorry," She said softly having to look away with his handsome features being so close. "You didn't have to stay."

"I needed to stay." He told her. "You didn't see yourself. You hit that floor so hard I thought you'd have brain damage. It was hard for me to pick you up." Chloe blushed than remembered someone shout her name and run to her.

"You ran to me?" She asked finally able to look at him. He shrugged.

"Who else would have? I really don't think anyone is going to mess with you after that incident." He looked at the door way for a second than back at her. "Will was just as freaked as everyone. It took me half a minute to calm him down enough to help me carry you to the nurse"

"Will helped you?" She asked shunned. Warren nodded.  
"And he's here too. So are Layla, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan." She was surprised. Why would they have stayed? Any of them? She wasn't worth their time. She was just little Chloe Mason, freshman and bad luck magnet who also had just shown her darkest side. "I feel like such any idiot." Chloe said rubbing her temple.

"Why?" Warren asked curiously. She looked at him. He was so good looking when he was curious, and well, all the time.  
"I must have looked stupid." She looked at Warren with heartfelt green eyes. "I've only done that one other time and I thought that power was gone. The reason I couldn't breathe is because the metal closes up around me"

"You didn't look stupid." Warren assured her. "You looked like you were dying. Any way who cares if you looked stupid? All that matters is that you're okay." Chloe smiled at him and he smiled back. She realized that someone really cared about her.

"I've been wondering something." Warren said to Chloe. She nodded for him to continue. "What's up with the amulet."

Chloe looked down at the green gem encrusted in a gold shell dangling from her neck. She touched it lightly.

"My father gave it to me." she told Warren. "It's supposed to keep me from harm. I've had it for as long as I can remember." Warren nodded and smiled.

"Just wanted to know." he stated and the two smiled at one another stupidly.

"You're awake." Layla said coming in holding Will tightly by the hand. The others followed her. "You really scared us." They all tried to smile.

"I'm not going to lie. You really creeped me out." Zach told her. Magenta hit his arm. "What I'm being honest."

"It's okay." Chloe told them. "I really creeped myself out too." She looked at Warren and smiled.

"You know standing here is all well and good, but we are going to miss the last bus out of here and I for one do not want to ride Mr. Lloyd out of here." Magenta told the others. They all quickly left to scurry for the bus.

Chloe looked at everyone as the bus took off. They had cared what happened to her. They had cared whether she lived or died. They weren't afraid to tell her something. Chloe was fairly certain that's what friends did. Her first friends.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I just realized there are only six chapters left! Time sure does fly. More coming soon! 


	7. Dinner Out

**Dinner Out**

Chloe and the rest of her "family" walked into the Chinese restaurant that Saturday. It was one of the Mason's favorite places, The Paper Lantern. Chloe had never had Chinese food so this would be a new experience. The reason why they sat in this red lit Chinese restaurant was the annual, well since tonight, family dinner out. The reason the dinner thing started was due to the fact that Chloe had hauled herself up in her room for the past day.

She was attempting to learn how to use her semi-new armor skill, but her foster parents had took that as a sign of isolating herself to plan world domination. Chloe twirled a fork around her noodles as her "family" talked about life and laughed. She wasn't really hungry and her armor skill was pretty much getting no where.

"Chloe is something wrong?" Her foster mother asked. She shrugged. "Are you feeling ill?" She placed her hand on the girl's forehead. Chloe jerked away. The lights hanging around the perimeter of the room flickered.

"I'm fine." Chloe told her and went back to twirling her noodles. She looked up and sighed feeling a heavy feeling in her stomach. Chloe saw as several Oriental waitresses hurried around to other tables.

Than she saw something she didn't expect. A tall bus boy with his hair tied back carrying a tray of glasses looking her way. She recognized him. It was Warren Peace. Her stomach dropped and she felt her fingers tingle.

"I have to get out." She told her foster mother holding her stomach. The woman looked at her and turned to her other daughter to tell her to get out. As soon as she could, Chloe ran for the bathroom.

She went into a stall and sank to the floor. Warren was here and he had seen her. She felt a pain in her stomach. She held it and breathed. It was no use. A small green force field formed around her body coming from her amulet. The bathroom stall door bent as the force field hummed around her.

"Chloe?" A raspy voice asked as the door to the bathroom opened. The force field vanished from around her. She soon realized that she was crying and quickly wiped her face.

"Go away!" She cried. "This is the girls' room." She heard Warren's heavy boots came over to the door. The bent door was creaked open and broke from its hinges. Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes to see Warren holding the unhinged door.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked completely concerned as he dropped the broken door. Chloe burst into tears and threw her arms around Warren. Her heart dropped as she realized what she was doing, but she didn't care. Every molecule in her body told her this was right. It shouldn't have been. He should have let go of her, but he hugged back.

"It's okay." He told her as she continued to cry some more. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." And for the first time in her life Chloe really believed that.


	8. A Proposal

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy people are actually reading this story! I'm sorry if Chloe seems to have too many powers. There's a reason why, but I'm not telling. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if the title throws you off!

**A Proposal**

It had been almost two days since the Paper Lantern incident. Chloe had been really embarrassed by the fact she had clung to Warren like a small child. Warren had been completely fine with it. He had calmed her down and everything.

Apparently, Warren's family had owned the restaurant since everyone was yelling at him. She could only understand a little of the Chinese Warren and his extended family spoke, but what she did understand was that Warren had said that he had to take care of her. She was almost positive Warren didn't know she understood him.

Warren had taken her aside and briefly talked to her. He had told her he was scared when he first got his power, but instead of crying about it he had learned to control it. Chloe had promised Warren she would try to control her now three powers. Unlucky for Chloe her foster brother and sister had seen her and Warren talking. They had annoyed her for the entire weekend. The good news was now she had both her armor and force field powers under control. At least a little.

Chloe entered the cafeteria with no lunch. She was feeling very nauseous since she had used her force fields in gym first period. She strutted unconfidently to Warren's table and plopped down at the spot across from him as usual. He didn't look up from his book. Chloe laid her head on her folded arms and attempted to breathe and hold down her breakfast.

"It's okay for me not to eat, but not for you." Chloe peeked up from under her arm at Warren, who was staring at her. "What's on your mind."

"Nothing really." She said with a shrug than hid her face again.

"Well, that's funny. I just thought that you were nauseous from your force field attempt in gym." Chloe again looked to glare at Warren, this time lifting her entire head up.

"Why do things about me always travel so fast?" Chloe asked slapping her forehead. She heard Warren laugh. A real laugh. Chloe thought she had just heard something no one had before.

"I guess you're really popular." Warren laughed. He looked back down at his book. Chloe peered at it.

"Is that the new Black book?" She asked with a smile.

"Kind of." Warren said still looking at the book and turning the page. "It's her newest."

"It looks really good." Chloe told Warren. He smiled. He smiled just for her.

"It is good." He looked down at the book and read. He read for a while. Chloe just watched. She felt very good sitting with him.

"Do you want to go out?" Chloe was caught completely off guard. The lights flickered. Principal Powers passed by shaking her head.

"What was that?" Chloe asked realizing now that she wasn't breathing.

"Go out. Me and you." Warren said in that raspy voice of his. "Like a date." There was no way Warren Peace had just asked her on a date. She was unlucky, feared, okay he was just as feared as she was, but he was handsome and she was well, she was just Chloe, nothing special, except for the powers and the evil tyrant father.

"Um, I guess." What was she saying? Of course she wanted to go out with him! She just wasn't sure if his proposal was out of pity.

"I'm not doing this out of pity you know." Warren explained as if he read her mind. "I really do like you." Chloe blushed.

"Where would we go?" Chloe asked with a coy smile. Warren grinned.

"To the movies I guess." He said with a shrug. "That's all no dinner just movie." Warren tilted his head wanting an answer.

"I accept." Chloe said confidently. Warren smiled happily. Chloe was so glad she had him.


	9. The Date

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me feel good. I'm sad to say that this fic is ending soon, but there may be a sequel. Any how enjoy!

**The Date**

Chloe bit her bottom lip standing outside the movie theater. She looked at her watch trying not to explode the gears like she had two minutes ago. Warren was only a little late, but two minutes was a lot of difference to a girl. The lights around her flickered.

"I'm not that late." Chloe turned and saw Warren wearing a black polo and black jeans. His hair hung to his shoulders and around his face. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. He grinned a bit as he came over to her. "Hey." Chloe felt his warm breathe and smiled.

"Hey." She felt like this was a dream. She had never been around many people in her life and now she was on a date. A real live date with the hottest guy in school! Literally!

"Did you know what movie you wanted to see?" Warren asked looking up at the titles on the sign. Chloe's eyes widened. She had never seen a movie, not in theaters or on television. "You've never seen a movie have you?" Warren asked looking down at her.

Chloe looked up at his tall form and shook her head. He just smiled.

"That's all right. I'll pick a good one." Warren grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ticket booth. Chloe couldn't hear the name of the movie Warren had told the ticket holder. She was too focused by the fact that Warren Peace was holding her hand.

Warren gripped her hand tightly pulling her through the crowd pass the concession stand and into the theater. The fairly dark location comforted Chloe a bit as Warren led her down and into one of the far off sections to sit.

Warren continued to hold Chloe's hand until the end of the movie, gripping it tightly as the lights dimmed. Neither one said a word to each other as the movie played.

Chloe barely paid attention to the film. She was to busy looking at Warren's expressions. He, unlike her, had been watching the film intently. Besides, she felt Warren would be more interesting to watch than any movie.

Eventually, the movie ended and the lights flickered back on. Warren led Chloe out of the theater gripping her hand.

"That had to be the worst action movie of have ever seen." Warren said in a low disappointed tone as they walked toward Chloe's street away from the theater's plaza. Chloe looked up at him as he gave a disgusted look to no one in particular. "I mean the movie had no plot. Buildings were just blowing up and cars were just tipping over. I still don't get how that guy spied on their organization. What did you think?" Chloe was surprised to hear him ask. Her body got hot, which meant her palm, in Warren's hand was sweating.

"I," She thought for a moment looking into Warren's soft brown eyes. "I didn't pay much attention." Warren gave a tiny grin and they continued to walk to her house in silence.

The two were silent as they walked up to Chloe's door. Feeling a little awkward, Warren let go of Chloe's hand. She was a little sad not having him hold her hand anymore. Warren looked down.

"I guess I'll see you at school." Chloe said slowly looking down as she slowly headed for the door.

"I like you." Chloe turned to see Warren looking at her, his maroon streak of hair dangly loosely. "I enjoyed being with you tonight. Even though the movie was crappy." Chloe giggled. Warren smiled and took a step forward. That made Chloe's laughter stop.

"See," He said still smiling. "Things like that. When you laugh it makes me smile. When I'm around you I don't feel the need shot you like I do with everyone else. I enjoy your company. You don't talk as much as other people and you like me for who I am." He stepped closer again. He was close enough to brush his fingers through the girl's shoulder length brown hair.

"When I'm with you I'm happy." He explained looking into her loving green eyes. "Happier than I've ever been and whenever you're not around I worry about you. I want to protect you above all." His thumb caressed her cheek.

Chloe wasn't sure whether to believe this was happening or not. She blinked several times before saying something.

"You understand me, Warren." She loved hearing his name, even from her own lips. "I think you're the only one. It's sad to say, but you were my first friend and I have always liked you"

He smiled. It was probably his best. Chloe smiled too. He slowly leaned into her lips. The two lips collided softly and Chloe could have melted right than and there (if that had been her power). Warren's hands held her face gently still kissing, still loving. Chloe wrapped her arms around him. Things were starting to look up.


	10. Impasse

**Author's Note:** I just want to say again that this is my first fanfic. I wrote this a while ago and didn't change a lot. I don't like to over describe things because it slows down the flow of a story. I'm really just trying to get a feel for the whole thing. I really do take everyone's thanks and critiques to heart and I want to thank everyone for being honest. It does help alot. I hope to gradually improve with everything I write.

Okay, now that's over with I hope you enjoy this very short chapter!

**Impasse**

Ever since Warren and Chloe's first date, they had become a couple. A couple more so since everyone in the school had had a vague idea that the two had a thing. The only difference from the pre-date Warren and Chloe was that now they held hands constantly and exchanged kisses in the hall. Just pecks, nothing special.

Also Warren, now, was a bit more protective of Chloe than pre-date Warren. Warren gave fire stares at anyone who looked at Chloe funny. Warren and Chloe's friends were very supportive. Especially, Layla who often suggested double dating. That hadn't happened yet.

In fact, the only other date Warren and Chloe had been on since their last date two months ago was watching a movie at Chloe's house and staying for dinner. The movie had been okay, or at least what they had seen of it, since Chloe's little foster brother had made her so mad she had shut off all the power in town. Warren had just laughed at that putting a comforting arm around Chloe's shoulder. Chloe and Warren were becoming closer. She was learning more things about her new boyfriend. How she loved calling him that!

Some good and some things she probably she would have liked not to hear. After, a cold (no pun intended) look from Lisa, the freeze girl, in the cafeteria Warren had given her an even colder look. Lisa had immediately withdrawn and went to sit on a red headed freshman's lap.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked innocently and curiously as Warren continued to stare at Lisa.

"I danced with her at Homecoming." He explained looking at Chloe's shocked face. "She got too clingy and shallow so I dumped her. She got really pissed. She's been trying to make me jealous." Warren shook his head and laughed. "She doesn't hold a candle to you." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly and a bit more passionately than usual. Chloe could see Lisa looking at her and Warren with a scowl.

That made her so happy since Lisa had been so mean to her.

"Better?" Warren asked breaking from the kiss, but still holding her hand. She nodded and he smiled and they both looked down at the book.

Chloe loved these moments. They were the best moments of her life. She had friends, a boyfriend, who she would do anything for, and a fairly normal family, at least according to Warren. Who would have guessed it would be all ruined in an instant?


	11. Return

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Marvel characters that appear in this chapter.

**Return**

It had only been moments after Chloe had discovered that Warren had danced with Lisa and only seconds after Warren had given Chloe her reassuring kiss. The lights flickered.

Of course everyone looked to here. Not only did she have a bad temper, but she also was one of the only kids in the school who had that power. Warren simply looked at her only the tiny bit curious.

"That wasn't me." Chloe assured slowly with a shake of her head. Warren nodded squeezing her hand tightly. He totally trusted her. The lights now became brighter and blew out. Some students screamed in the dark cafeteria. Zach glowed, brightening the room slightly. Warren held up his index finger that had a tiny flame. He smiled slightly at Chloe.

"Okay, kiddies, remain calm." _Oh no_ Chloe thought as she heard that familiar all too confident voice. A man in his twenties came into the cafeteria with a spandex blue jump suit and his right hand aflame. He had a happy little smile on his face. His messy brown hair had grown since the last time Chloe had seen him.

She closed her eyes tightly really hoping it was still dark and that he hadn't had shown up. She knew all too well that Warren would be staring at her curiously.

"Hello Ms. Von Doom." Johnny Storm said into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to see Johnny Storm standing to her left with a stupid grin. Everyone was staring. "Long time no see."

"Johnny." Another familiar voice Chloe recognized. This one was not as full of bad memories. A young woman with a heap of long blonde hair suddenly appeared from no where next to the Human Torch. She had the same blue tight form fitting jumpsuit as her brother with that same ominous four. "Be nice to the girl."

"I am being nice." Johnny whined looking at his sister sharply. "I'm sorry for Johnny's behavior Chloe." Susan Richards told Chloe looking at the girl with a stunning smile.

"I am also sorry for our arrival." The woman lowered her head and Chloe knew what that meant. _He's come for me_.

"Get a move on Susie." Ben Grimm's harsh Brooklyn accent called from the hall outside the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but you'll have to come with us." The Invisible Woman told the young girl. Chloe shook her head.

"No, I can handle this myself." Chloe told Susan harshly.

"I don't think you understand what we're saying Missy." Johnny explained with a tiny fake laugh. "What we mean is the doctor's in and you're next in line for a check up."

"I understand completely." Chloe spat letting go of Warren's hand to fold her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I don't want to go with you four, especially _Richards_." She spoke his name in complete disgust.

"Hey, we are trying to save you!" Johnny shouted raising his voice. He closed his fist putting out the fire leaving the only light being Zach's glow and Warren's tiny finger light. "You are going with us."

"She said no." Warren barked leaning toward Human Torch in defense mood. Johnny merely looked over Warren and laughed.

"You got to be kidding kid." Johnny laughed at Warren, who now had a stern look on. He snapped his arms back and set them on fire. Johnny was a bit impressed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Warren asked with narrow eyes.

"Two can play at that game." Johnny said with a slick grin. He too lit his arms on fire. The two just stared intensely.

"Boys, stop!" Susan shouted at both her brother and Warren. Johnny slowly put his arms out, but Warren wasn't convinced.

"Warren." Chloe warned shaking her head. He looked at her and put his flames out. He sat to Chloe's left coming between her and the two of The Fantastic Four.

"Now, Chloe I know this is difficult, but it is necessary." The Invisible Woman tried to explain to the teenager. Chloe could fell Warren grip her hand. She knew what that meant. "I know you've made friends here." Chloe looked at Will's table at the sidekicks. The people who had stuck up for her and stood by her side. Will just nodded his head, perhaps at Warren. "But you must have realized that this day would come. You knew your father would show up again and you knew that when he did he'd come looking for you first."

Chloe bit her lip. She did know this day would come. She had known her father still existed. She just didn't want to think about the day he'd come for her. To bring her back home.

"Come on, Chloe." Susan told the girl in her motherly way. "You'll be safe with us." Chloe looked into Susan's eyes and wanted to believe that was true, but she had been born never to trust any of the Fantastic Four. She squeezed Warren's hand and he took that as a sign.

He hurled a fireball at Susan and Johnny. It hit Johnny square in the face after Susan had dodged it. Warren pulled Chloe up and tried to hurry her out of the cafeteria, but the big rock himself was blocking it.

"Where do you think you're going, Buttercup?" The Thing asked in his low voice. Something collided into the side of him knocking him through the wall and off the school.

"Hurry, Go!" Will shouted hurrying Warren and Chloe down the hall. They all ran with Will and his sidekick friends on their heels. Layla closed up the path behind them with vines, so none of the heroes could get Chloe. They came to a dead end out of breathe.

"Now what?" Zach asked looking at Chloe out of breathe. Just as she was about to say something the lights flickered.

She looked away from her friends and saw him. He had his usual green trench coat with pants and shirt. His hood hid most of his armor covered face, but she could still see those piercing green eyes. He took another menacing step forward the lights flickered again.

"Chloe." He said in a deep slightly relieved voice. Chloe looked at him straight and directly.

"Father." She said slowly. Her friends around her froze. Warren didn't have her hand, but stood behind her glaring at the well known villain.

"It's good to see you again." He said with a smile hidden behind his metal mask. "Are you well?"

Chloe didn't answer. There was so much rage she had for this man, but she couldn't attack him. She wanted to keep her friends safe.

"You do know I am here for you." He told her. He took another step forward. The hall flicker with light.

"Why? You didn't seem to want me when the soldiers were attacking the castle." Chloe wanted to cry, but held in her tears. She was getting good at that. "Why now? I am obviously not precious to you."

"Oh, but you are." Dr. Victor Von Doom told her with a sweet tone. "You are my daughter, Chloe. No body is more precious. I regret having to leave you to become morphed into an average adolescent by such fools."

"You did." Chloe said sternly. "And I don't need you any more." The man simply stared at Chloe and the children behind her. She knew he was smiling behind his metal mask. She always knew.

"Simply because you have friends." Dr. Doom laughed. "They can not help you, Chloe. Not with the immense power you have. If anything they should fear you." Lightening shot through her cheek. Chloe gave a tiny whimper. Warren lit up his arms and stood in front of Chloe defensively. He shot a fire ball at Dr. Doom. Energy crackled around the man causing the fire ball to deflect.

"Excellent fire power, my boy." Dr. Doom said looking at the young man. "I almost didn't dodge that." Warren formed another fire ball.

"Warren don't." Chloe warned looking up at him. The young man looked down at Chloe and extinguished the ball.

"That power could be useful to us." Chloe looked at her father and sneered.

"I'm not going with you." Chloe told him loudly.

"I do not think you understand, my dear." Dr. Doom said looking down slightly. "There is no choice in the matter." He shot electricity at Chloe. A green shield formed around her and the others. Her father merely laughed.

"Excellent! Your powers are still emerging." He laughed. "Now this time this will hurt." He shot a load of energy at Chloe. She didn't block it and went flying.

"CHLOE!" Warren shouted and went by her side. He helped her up.

"Leave me be." She said wanting to get up on her own. "I need to do this for myself." Warren went with the others as Chloe went to face her father. They stared face to face. Chloe's green long skirt rattled with energy and so did she.

"This ends now!" She shouted and shot energy at her father. He shot some back. Both electrical blue streams pushed against one another. Her power was stronger and her father stumbled. He was angry. He shot energy at her. Her armor formed around her. He was surprised by this.

"Only a fraction of what power you will acquire." He mumbled to himself. She shot more energy at him. He merely took it. It wasn't enough and she knew it. "That boy over there is yours no doubt." Chloe froze by the mere mention of her boyfriend. "He cares for you enough to stand up to me. He would make a fine future leader of Latveria." As those words hit Chloe she hated them. She had always feared herself becoming evil, but Warren. That was a terrifying thing to think about. She didn't want think about Warren being a monster like her father. Her anger was building.

"Or perhaps I could just kill him so you could come with me right now." That probably was what made her snap. She shot a blue electrical stream at her father in her Doom-like armor. He flew back.

"DO NOT THREATEN HIM!!" She shouted and perhaps spiraled into a rage. She remembered only shooting her electricity at her father knocking him off the school.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground crying. Possibly for the fact she may have just killed her father, but more so for Warren.

"Chloe." It was Warren he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't ever leave." She cried throwing her arms around him. "Please stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Warren said softly in her ear and kissed her forehead as she continued to cry in his arms.


	12. In His Arms

**In His Arms**

Warren rang the door bell at the Mason's home. He waited impatiently shuffling his feet. It had been a week since Dr. Doom had attempted to take Chloe. The four heroes (when they had discovered the group with Ben Grimm a tiny irritated with Will Stronghold for knocking him out of the sky and having to be rescued by Johnny) had immediately taken Chloe into custody.

She had been absent the rest of the week. He had fought off many rumors about Chloe and now the school had nearly forgotten the incident. He had had detention twice this week for it.

Warren knew quite well what she was doing with her time. She was probably trying to deal with the fact she probably killed her father and also the fact that she may have to leave. _I'm not letting her go_ Warren thought as he pressed the bell again._ I will not let them take her._

The door creaked open and Warren looked at Chloe. Her eyes were red and puffy. She wore a green halter and silver sweat pants. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She gave Warren a smile. He smiled back. 

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." Chloe replied and stepped aside for Warren to come in. She went to the sofa in the living room and sat. Warren did the same. Chloe laid on his shoulder. Warren simply held her.

"I missed you." She sniffed.

"I missed you too." He explained petting the back of her neck. There were several minutes of silence in which neither Warren or Chloe said anything. They merely were enjoying the presence of one another.

"I'm not going anywhere." Chloe told him. Warren looked at her and saw her smile. "They decided I would be even more of a danger not in Sky High. I still need to learn how to use my powers." Warren was relieved.

"What about your dad?" Warren asked hesitant.

"He's alive." Chloe said very certain. "They didn't find him and I know he's alive somewhere plotting to take me away from you."

"You know I'd never let that happen." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you." Chloe's heart skipped a beat and the lights flickered. Warren gave a tiny smile. She looked up him and smiled too.

"I love you too." Chloe said completely truly. "No matter what happens." Warren leaned down and kissed her softly on her chapped lips. "You know this is only the beginning." Warren said slowly breaking from the kiss. "Not to bring you down or anything, but if what you say is true and he does come we will be ready."

"We?" Chloe asked a bit confused.

"Will and his friends. They aren't ready to lose you either." Warren said with a grin. Chloe smiled perhaps thinking about how far she had gone in the last three months. She had gone from outcast with no friends to the girlfriend of the most feared guy in school with a group of friends who loved her. She kissed Warren again thinking things could only get better. Or worse.

**Author's Note: **Wow! My first fan fic finished! It feels so good! I do have a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure if I'm going to put it up. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story!


End file.
